


Denial

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Locker Room, M/M, Top Harry, Underage Harry, Underage Sex, Underage Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn knows Harry has got some sugar in his tank. He finally gets proof. And then he finally gets Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

He knew a dirty little secret and he enjoyed the fact that he did. He wasn’t going to use it against the person whose secret it was until the opportune moment, Zayn was good like that. Always knew when and where and how to go about things even as a fresh faced sixteen year old boy.

See he had dirt on someone that had sort of made his life sort of shitty the past year. When he transferred to his new high school in Cheshire he wasn’t exactly hated but not well received either. First of all he was half Pakistani, second he was Muslim and third he was openly gay.

Trifecta of bullshit starting really when you’re a teenager.

It wasn’t the biracial thing or the Muslim thing, it was the gay thing that got him so much negative attention, well not a lot since most of the student population didn’t give a damn, like his two best mates Liam and Niall, but there was one boy in particular that as soon as Zayn admitted he was gay that this older, handsome and charming boy took an interest in him.

That boy was Harry Styles, tall, lanky, gorgeous Harry Styles. On the football team, senior and all around popular jock. Zayn still tries to figure out how he was on the team when in all reality he was a shit footballer but he figured the dimples and lazy grins and smooth bravado he uttered was what kept him in that jersey.

Their first encounter was when at the beginning of Zayn’s second year, Harry’s last, that they bumped into each other in the hall. Zayn of course apologized because he honestly wasn’t paying attention and when looking up he saw green eyes on fire and he was sort of stunned still for a second because Harry was just lovely wasn’t he?

“Watch it faggot.” A deep voice rumbled.

Okay so he wasn’t that lovely. As long as he kept his mouth shut.

But then that same mouth twitched into a smirk and Zayn got the vibe, one he’d been honing since he first realized he liked the same gender. He was getting vibes from Harry and not the ones that ward off people, one that says come hither.

So Zayn just chuckled into his palm getting quite the opposite reaction that Harry apparently expected.

“What’s so fucking funny?” His lips pressed tight and crossing his arms across his chest trying to be intimidating. He wasn’t. At least not to Zayn who could scrap like no one’s business, lots of male cousins yeah know?

“Just that you’re calling me that when we’re one and the same there.” He eyed up Harry’s body and noticed his painted on jeans, the loose band shirt and how his curls were pulled back with some weird printed fabric, cross earring in one ear.

Yeah like he has any right calling Zayn a faggot.

“I don’t think so mate, not a pole smoker like you are.” He stood defiant as a few of his football cronies, one he knew to be Louis Tomlinson-everyone knew him since he was louder than the speaker system-came up behind him as the two exchanged their words. Harry looking more intent with each second as Zayn looked bored.

“Ah but you are, you might wanna brush your teeth there love, still smell your last guy on your breath.”

“OH!” Came a chorus from his football friends as Zayn took his leave and sauntered away leaving a fuming Harry surrounded by his friends.

The second time he got that vibe from Harry was when he was idly standing at his locker listening to Niall ramble on about the weekend’s festivities when he saw the older boy walking down the hall and hadn’t noticed Zayn standing there, probably due to Niall’s big fucking head or something but he could see Harry alright and Harry was blatantly staring at a guy’s ass who was sipping from the water fountain. Like not even glancing, full on hawk eyes on his rump.

Turning his head back up and forward he saw Zayn looking at him and sent him a knowing wink. He got two fingers to the sky in response.

And the third time he got that vibe from Harry…well it wasn’t really a vibe. It was most definitely proof because Zayn had forgotten his PE kit in his gym locker and rather than smelling worse on Monday than he normally would he backtracked back to the school to retrieve it for the laundry.

He was a naturally quiet person and light on his feet so he wasn’t disturbing what was taking place in the rows of lockers. At first he heard some moaning and then shook it out of his head because who the fuck is moaning in a locker room?

Then he heard something wet and slurping and a soft curse of words and he knew what that sure sounded like. So like a cat he crept closer to where the noise was and thankfully his hand was already over his mouth because he almost yelped right there.

Down on his knees was Louis Tomlinson and he wasn’t being loud at all, like usual, the reason was because Harry Styles had his cock halfway down his throat. Zayn had to turn lightning fast and quietly peer around the edge of the yellow metal to really be sure and yep, sure enough was Harry getting his dick sucked by a red faced Louis.

He made an approving gesture seeing how big Harry was, nothing too extravagant but decent and quietly as he stood there he took a picture on his phone of what was in front of him, thankfully the shutter sound off.

He had solid proof. Maybe not that Harry was gay but he had some tendencies. Once is an instance, twice is a hobby. He crept from the room and just as he was about to exit he heard a gag, then a splutter, then a spit and slap.

“Fuck Haz, I told you to warn me.”

“Sorry Lou, couldn’t stop.”

Zayn snickered and swiftly made a plan to even the field so to speak. If Harry was going to call Zayn a faggot and a poof, he’d make sure it was for the right reasons.

So that Monday he had a plan, he was prepped and had all the necessary supplies for what was to take place. He quickly scribbled a note that said: Meet me in the locker room like on Friday, I’ll swallow this time ;) –Lou. And he slipped it into Harry’s locker.

Now all he had to do was wait.

So after the final bell rung and the school cleared out, Zayn’s plan went into action and he dutifully made sure he had his supplies and went down to the locker rooms and waited in that same aisle he had caught Harry and Louis in the Friday previous.

It was only ten minutes or so until the door could be heard opening and heavy feet slapping against the cement floors then Harry’s husky voice called out, “Yo Lou, what changed your mind on-“ as he was turning the corner and his face paled, eyes bugged out and mouth hung open because instead of his blowjob giver like he had assumed would be there was Zayn with arms crossed against his thin chest and a smug as shit look on his face.

“Well he might not swallow but I sure do.” He purred out and raked his eyes up and down Harry’s body, even if he was an ass he was still a fine piece of ass for sure.

“The fuck are you doing here?!” He did that whispered roar and approached Zayn trying to be scary, it didn’t work.

“Just proving a point, like I said when you first called me a faggot, we’re one in the same. Now I know it’s true.”

“M’not a fucking faggot kid.” Pushing Zayn’s shoulder and he simply let the push roll off his beater clad shoulders, he wanted as little on as possible so going for a sinfully tight black beater and ball shorts, with no underwear, and sneakers on he figured this would work nicely.

Harry looked much the same as always, skinny jeans, battered boots and an old band tee, this day his hair was down and looked like a lion’s mane around his head.

“Funny, cause the only reason you’re down here is because you were planning on getting your dick sucked by another dude. Sounds pretty faggoty to me mate. And like I said, I swallow.”

Harry blanched, mouth opening and closing and he was easily being overtaken with the fact that he had been caught, there was no denying it now.

He huffed out a breath and crossed his arms much like Zayn was, “Alright man, what did you want? Money? Your homework to be done for the rest of the year? What?”

Zayn just chuckled again, “I’m smarter than you are and I know that so there’s no point in you doing my work and I don’t want your money either. Just a little bit of respect would be nice. You knock it off with the name calling and I won’t show everyone in this school,” pulling out his phone, “this.”

Harry’s face paled even more and true fear shook in shades of green. There in perfect clarity was his cock being gobbled down by his friend who he thought was going to do it again today.

“Where did you-how-you wouldn’t!” Sounding younger than Zayn currently was.

“Had to pop back in here last week to get something, you really should be quieter when you’re practicing homosexual things in the school you know.” Pocketing his phone and he had the upperhand now.

Harry was defeated and his head hung low, “Alright, m’sorry for all that before. Really.”

“I accept your apology and word of advice?”

Harry’s head came back up and looked down at Zayn.

“Don’t deny yourself, trust me it’s a lot easier out of the closet than in it.”

“Yeah I guess so, I really am sorry for calling you that. S’just…” He trailed off and Zayn put up a hand stopping him, “I really get it mate, I understand what it’s like not knowing who you are and what you like, you get frustrated and shit, just happens.”

He got a smirk from his statement and a grin, “You know for being a kid you’re pretty smart.”

“I’m only two years younger than you are Harry.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right.”

“So I’ll delete this picture right now if you do two things for me.”

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Stop with the faggot and poof calls.”

“Done deal, sorry for that again, seriously.”

“Just irritating, doesn’t upset me. And also, well I want you to fuck me.”

“What?!”

“You heard me, I want you to fuck me Harry. Deal?”

And Zayn saw Harry’s bulge increase within seconds. His own cock was getting hard and he started to lazily palm himself in front of Harry, walking slowly towards him until their chest were touching and Zayn took his smaller hand and cupped Harry’s groin that was warm, solid and straining against his jeans.

“You’re serious? You want me to fuck you?”

Zayn answered with a squeeze and a lick up Harry’s throat, mumbling in his ear, “Want you to fuck me hard Styles.”

That got a moan from the older boy and massive hands started kneading at Zayn’s slender waist.

“You’re right fit Harry and I’ve been dying to get a nice cock inside me for a while and I think you’ll do just fine.”

That got another moan and then Harry’s fingers were caressing olive skin, going up Zayn’s beater and it was on the floor in a heap. Zayn was busy working down Harry’s jeans and could feel the heat he encased in them, his lips leaving small nibbles to Harry’s throat and exposed collarbones while Harry’s breathing became heavier and moistened Zayn’s skin where it was placed against his slender throat.

Then it was thrashes of tongue, Zayn’s hand finally inside Harry’s too tight jeans and he had a grip around Harry’s shaft, felt nice and weighty and now feeling it could understand why Louis was so red faced sucking him off, he was pretty damn thick.

Zayn’s other hand was scarring Harry’s side and hip with red scratches as the older boy awkwardly tried to remove his shirt and it took way too long for Zayn’s liking so he removed his hand from the boy’s cock and pulled away tearing it off above his head and throwing it behind him so they were both left shirtless, panting, lips a bit swollen and cocks hard.

“Fuck me Styles.” Zayn pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom from his ball shorts and pushed them into Harry’s smooth, flat chest and wiggled out of his shorts to be left standing naked, beautiful and hard. His cock was just above six inches long and his exposed head was pink and flush while the rest of his shaft was that same pale olive tone he had, around the base was thick black hair but it was soft like his head. Swollen orbs in a fleshy sack hung low and full below it with the same coating of black hair.

Harry growled and stuttered with a smile, “Fuck, I’m gonna enjoy this. Always wondered what you looked like naked.”

Zayn smirked and he fucking knew that Harry had thought about him at least once, “Well how about you have this for the spank bank eh?” And Zayn was on his knees pulling down Harry’s jeans and white boxers easily letting his eight inch cock finally spring free.

“Oh my.” Harry moaned because this boy was a fucking wildcat and this was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen and to think he thought Louis would be doing this. He didn’t think he’d be blackmailed, confronted, outted and then getting his cock sucked all in the same time frame. But here he was.

And there was Zayn looking gorgeous and sex incarnate as his smaller hand wrapped around Harry’s shaft, the foreskin was pulled tight across the head and the two veins that curled from the base to the extra flesh swelled in his grip. Then there was a dart of a tongue lapping at his slit and it was amazing, rough and warm and wet and Harry let his head fall forward watching petal pink lips open and wrap around his head.

Then it was a slow, glacial feeling of friction, Zayn’s eyes fluttering closed and a contented moan as he slipped his tongue between the foreskin and head of Harry’s gorgeous cock, tasted the salt and bit of bitter juice he had created and it was rough on one side and smooth on the other. Harry’s knees almost gave out as the younger boy twirled his tongue expertly under Harry’s foreskin sending glittery sparks of delight up his spine and through his gut.

Then his head was being exposed completely, bright pink inner flesh stretched back and then the entire head and part of the shaft was being caressed by Zayn’s wet mouth, lips stretched wide around the thickness of him and the veins being pressed by them. Harry’s hand went into disheveled black locks of hair as this boy sucked him down farther and Zayn must have given head before because not even Louis was this good and he’d been sucking Harry off for a year now.

The boy on his knees had one hand fisting his own cock getting the head to darken in color as his hole squeezed and tightened in anticipation of what to come next, his other hand was working opposite his mouth as he sucked on the older boy’s cock, his hairy balls tapping his chin as he took him farther and farther down, he couldn’t deep throat just yet but got almost all of Harry’s eight inch length down and swallowed around the gag he felt and that had Harry letting out a deep moan that echoed throughout the locker room.

Zayn pulled back up with his nose sort of stuffy and eyes watery, voice scratchy and a rope of precum and spit attached to his bottom lip from Harry’s throbbing cock head, “Shhh, can’t get caught.”

“Sorry!” Harry whispered and wiped the trail from Zayn’s bottom lip affectionately and then the younger was standing then bending over to reveal his butt. It was small and a regular boy’s butt but it looked so fucking inviting and the smooth, hairless cheeks jiggled as Zayn wiggled his hips then with one hand spread them revealing his hole.

Harry bit back a whimper because it was extremely small and a darker olive tone than his skin but looked silky and clean and Harry really, really needed to be buried inside him.

“Come on, cleaned earlier, just gotta prep me big boy.” And turned back with a wink.

How the fuck did Harry get this lucky?

So he dropped to his own knees with jeans and underwear still around his thighs, blood rushing in his veins, cock was soaked in saliva and lust and then he was opening the lube and pouring it directly between Zayn’s little cheeks.

He made a hiss at the coldness of it but then Harry was kissing his cheek as his enormous fingers were sliding up and down his crack, feeling that ribbed texture around Zayn’s boy hole and smearing the clear liquid to coat his fingers and his new conquest.

“You know, Lou won’t let me fuck him. Only done this once or twice before with a guy. Once with a girl.” Harry admitted as his two fingers circled Zayn’s hole but then Zayn was standing, turning and then sitting more on his lower back than his butt with legs splayed wide, balls hanging over his taint and cock half softened against his little belly with the tiny abs.

“Well I’ve done this enough, just do what you think and I’ll tell you if you’re doing it right.”

Then he pulled Harry’s greased up fingers to his hole again and helped press them in, his rim automatically clenching around the intrusion, lip caught between his teeth and a sharp intake of breath at the stretch.

Harry moaned watching this lithe young creature be so confident and guide him into his body and he felt like molten velvet inside, smooth and soft but so hot and slippery and the only thing from stopping him going deeper was the fact he had a hand left and no more finger.

“Now go nice and slow Harry, you’re pretty big so I need to be really stretched.” He groaned as Harry started pumping in and out of his tight hole, felt that stretch to his rim that he’d been craving from another guy, he was trying to coerce Liam into fucking him but it was taking longer than expected.

His body reacted accordingly as Harry’s two fingers continued their fluid motions of opening him up, he saw Harry’s eyes blackened and wide looking at where he was invading this younger boy and he fisted his cock getting it hard again and his body squeezed around the digits opening him up.

“You’re so tight.” He whispered nonbelieving as the rim slackened slightly but not by much.

“Thanks.” He smirked and his legs straightened out to rest open and lazy on Harry’s naked shoulders, then his back arched slightly when Harry’s fingers curled and found his sweet spot giving him a burst of pleasure, one he needed.

“Oh right there!” He tried his best not to be loud through his clenched teeth and then Harry’s fingers began working faster and stayed curled, constantly dragging fat pressure against his prostate that hardened and throbbed in his tunnel.

The older boy continued his fingering open of the younger boy, watched his olive skin tint pink and red, his cock was like a baton in his lap and balls were pulled tighter to his body. His own cock was aching now and if he dared to touch it while conquering Zayn he’d cum right then and there so his other hand was gripping Zayn’s thin thigh and massaging the tensing muscle.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Zayn whimpered out because he was officially opened and loose and fuck he needed Harry’s fat cock inside him so bad. Pushed to the brink of absolution and he had to forcefully pull himself back so Harry could fuck him before he busted all over himself.

Harry made an excited squeak as he bit open the condom wrapper and gripped his cock, using the fingers he lubed open Zayn with to coat his cock and inner foreskin, making sure the extra flesh was peeled back and then he was rolling the tight latex down squeezing the base to keep himself from busting. Then Zayn was pouring more lube onto his pulsating cock and lining it to his asshole.

“Not gonna last long, bit riled up now. How are you so good at this?” Harry said breathlessly gulping for air because he was just so turned on.

“Practice Styles, now fuck me.” He purred and then swallowed a painful gasp as Harry’s wide head breached his loosened rim and he sank in, all eight inches with one fail swoop.

He gasped again once Harry bottomed out and his nails dug into pale shoulders in front of him getting the older to moan gently and roll his hips allowing the tiniest bit of his cock to leave then re-enter Zayn’s swollen tunnel. Then he did it again. Then again.

And Zayn was loving it. It hurt of course but above all that was the press of his prostate to his insides thanks to Harry’s fat cock, the top of it keeping that delightful pleasure center under a barrage of motion and friction.

His breathing shortened as Harry’s hips started going faster, the tautness of his rim and canal now holding onto Harry’s sheathed cock, like a warm glove surrounding him at all times, he moaned as his orgasm was coming so soon and his head fell forward onto Zayn’s scrawny shoulder as he fucked the boy.

He felt how tight he was inside, how the heat was doubled from his fingers beforehand and even though his knees were aching on this fucking cement floor he wouldn’t stop plundering this boy who had sort of helped him admit to himself that what he was doing, he liked it.

Scratch that, he loved it. He loved fucking this boy, so warm and pliable, smaller and skinny and he was of course nice to look at it and he was all Harry’s right now and Harry wasn’t going to let go just yet.

“Oh fuck Harry, so good. You’re fucking me so good!” He gasped through each slam into his body and felt that coil heat up in his stomach, he pulled one hand between them to work over his shaft and that of course made him clench and his hole and tunnel squeezed Harry’s rapidly moving cock tighter, the wet slick of the lube making a slapping sound against his tiny cheeks and Harry’s unforgiving hips.

“Fuck Zayn, I’m gonna fucking cum!” He gritted through his teeth feeling how much tighter and warmer Zayn got around his cock, it throbbed with each inward push and throbbed with each outward pull just waiting to explode.

“Cum in my ass! Oh fuck yeah!” He whimpered out as he beat his cock faster in his little fist, Harry pulling back and looking down, mouth open and hot breath fanning down his body where trails of sweat danced down his chest and abs, Zayn was much the same and his forehead glistened and back ached against the slippery metal of the locker while Harry’s thrusting sped up and his grip tightened to his thighs and Harry watched his cock push into the swollen hole of this boy.

Then he was slamming into Zayn three times with enough force to push him through the damn locker door and his orgasm rippled through his muscles while his cock dumped a gooey wad of his spunk into the condom and Zayn’s tunnel wrapped around him pulsating.

“FUCK!” Zayn actually yelled as he felt Harry explode inside him and the increased pressure to his insides had him chasing his own release and just like that he was exploding, ribbons of white and clear striped up his abs and chest, stuck to his chin and eyelashes with Harry’s cock still thumping inside his raw passage and increasing the pleasure he was feeling.

Then their highs ebbed and Harry slipped from the boy and Zayn made a small hiss and sit there gingerly as to not disturb his slightly sore ass, “That was great man, you sure you’ve only done that three times?” Zayn pondered to his fuck partner with a breathy laugh.

“Watch a lot of porn.” Harry shrugged as he pulled off the condom and walked away throwing it in a bin with his ass and cock still hanging out.

“So you wanna chill sometime? That was too much fun and you’re pretty cool Harry, when you’re not denying yourself.” Zayn said to him as they left the school a few minutes later after cleaning themselves up and the place was deserted.

“Sure thing, how about tonight? We can get to know each other.” Harry smiled a very cheeky smile to which Zayn rolled his eyes and agreed that he would come over.


End file.
